Temen Ngobrol Tengah Malem
by Rana Maruta
Summary: Saat Anggota Akatsuki menjalankan misi secara bersamaan, tinggalah Itachi dan Sasori menunggu dalam markas. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka? -halah-


**Disclaimer : Pastinya milik Masashi Kishimoto (bagi yang gaktau siapa Kishimoto-sensei tanyakan pada rumput yg bergoyang)**

**Nah mina, ini fanfic pertama saya, bersama Itachi dan Sasori tadaaaaaa…. dan Akatsuki lainnya hehe author emang gaje…. maklum author suka liat penderitaan Akatsuki MUAHAHAHA (dibalang barbie). gak gak author sayang Akastuki kok ^^(boong). Maaf ya kalo gak serem hehe.**

**Warning : Gaje (pastinya), humor garing, EYD entah kemana, dan hal-hal lain yang tidak berbau tapi berasa eneg kalo dibaca**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu malam di goa bobrok, berlumut, jamuran, bau, pengap dls. (dan lain senistanya) Nampak dua sosok yang ternyata penghuni goa tersebut. Pintu gerbangnya yang terbuka setengah membiarkan angin malam masuk ke goa suram tersebut. Dengan hanya diterangi sebuah lilin cap b*dak karena lagi mati lampu, mereka berbincang-bincang alias gossip (?).

"Woy Chi, yang laen pada misi apaan sih kok bareng-bareng gitu?" tanya seorang pinokio eh maksudnya manusia setengah boneka berambut merah aka Sasori pada lawan bicaranya Itachi.

"Tauk tuh lagian udah pada punya partner masing-masing kenapa harus dipisah sih, kenapa gak sama Kisame aja gue disini ya?" Seorang pemuda berkeriput yang notabene seorang Uchiha menimpali.

"Yee….gue mah juga maunya gitu ngapain juga sama kakek-kakek di sini, yang ada ntar gue diapa-apain lagi hiiiiii!" kata Sasori malah parno.

"Siapa maksud lo kakek-kakek ha?!" Itachi yang tak terima dibilang kakek menatap Sasori dengan tatapan 'lo kira lo bukan?'

"Lo kate siapa lagi, kan kita cuma berdua disini. Ya pasti elo lah?!" jawab Sasori yang agak risih dengan kata 'cuma berdua' (eiiittss jangan mikir yg aneh-aneh) Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang.

"Daripada elo? jadi kalajengking aja gak sukses, lagian siapa juga yang sudi ngapa-ngapain lo?!" balas Itachi gak mau kalah.

"Kepo deh lo," balas Sasori.

Tiba-tiba angin dari luar angin berhembus dengan kencang dan masuk ke dalam markas tersebut. Lilin satu-satunya di goa tersbut pun berkedip-kedip, sehingga membuat penghuninya agak merinding.

"Ngomong-ngomong kek…." Sasori berhenti. Ternyata karena dikasih deathglare sama Itachi.

"Eh iya-iya deh mangap, bai de wey lo beneran percaya gak kalo kita cuma berdua disini?"

"Menurut lo?" jawab Itachi pedes (?)

"Ya emang berdua sih, tapi kan kata author kalo cuma berduaan nanti ada orang ketiganya lhoooh!" Sasori malah nakut-nakutin. Habis dibisikin sama author (padahal kan maksud author orang ketiganya si author itu).

"Masa sih?" si Itachi malah kemakan mitosnya Sasori. Auhorpun evil laugh NYAHAHAHAHAH*disumpelfotosasuke(?)

"Gue sih percaya-percaya aja sama kata author, tapi yang gak percaya yang gak tau deh…." Kata Sasori sok berani, padahal bulu kuduknya udah rontok semua.

"Yah….Sas gak usah ngomongin kayak gitu ah!" Itachi mulai parno.

"Wah, wah seorang Uchiha ternyata takut juga ya…"

"Ih bukannya takut kale, Cuma ngomongin kayak gitu tu gak penting tauk!"

"Ngaku aja deh, gak ada anggota lain kok kan cuma berdua… hehehe," Sasori ketawa garing.

"Brisik lo, bilang aja lo juga sama aja kan takutnya?!"

"Ih….ngapain harus takut sih kalian kan gak cuma berdua," …..

GLEEEEK!

Itachi dan Sasori yang baru ngeh dengan suara itu langsung nelen ludah. Lilin yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka udah semakin pendek (dasarnya Akatsuki miskin bin pelit yang dipake yang udah tinggal seperempat) dan akhirnya BUUFFT…. Lilin pun mati. Mereka berdua yang daritadi meluk meluk teddy bear (khusus Sasori sih) dan selimut alhasil langsung saling peluk gara-gara denger omongan tadi.

"Sas ?" Itachi merem gak berani melek.

"…." Yang dipanggil diem aja.

"Sas? Jangan bercanda dong!"

Sasori masih gak jawab. Heran deh, orang mereka peluk-pelukan kenapa repot-repot manggil sih.

"Woy Sas!" Itachi mulai melek. Dia ngobah-obahin pundaknya Sasori. Dan ternyata Sasori pingsan saudara-saudara!. Itachi yang panik dan gak tau harus ngapain, mana temennya malah terkapar di depannya tiba-tiba menangkap sesosok bayangan di pojok ruang tengah. Itachi bergidik. Takutnya setengah matinya Hidan! Mau gak mau dia harus bangunin Sasori.

"Sas bangun cepetan! Gantian gue yang pingsan dong!" dengan begonya Itachi tereak ke Sasori yang pingsan. Karena saking frustasinya, akhirnya Itachi tereak pake toa yang entah dia dapet darimana.

"SAS, KALO LO GAK BANGUN GUE SUNAT LO DI DEPAN DEIDARA!" begitulah kira-kira ancaman Itachi yang seenak jidat dalam ketakutanya yang tidak luar dari biasa.

"WTF?!" tiba-tiba Sasori melek. Ternyata dia pura-pura pingsan. Dan langsung lepas dari pelukannya Itachi.

"Eh…eh Sas, yang dipojokan sana itu siapa?" tanya Itachi yang setengah melek di belakang Sasori. Setelah diliat lagi lebih jeli, didekati, ditrawang dan diraba (halah enggak kok) akhirnya Sasori tau.

"Chi…"

"Napa Sas?"

"Itu…."

"Sapa Sas gak usah sok mendramatisir deh!" Itachi semakin parno.

"ITU HIRUKO BEGO!" bentak Sasori pake kuah.

"Oh…" ternyata yang dibentak hanya ber 'oh' ria.

GLEK!

Dan ternyata tivi di goa tersebut nyala, padahal lampunya gak ada yang nyala…(yaiyalah orang lampunya lagi disita Kakuzu sementara! Katanya sih buat hemat listrik). Tapi di tivi itu gak ada salurannya, yang ada hanya jutaan semut menari-nari. KREK…KREk… suaranya pun gak jelas.

"Aihihihihihihi…"

Tiba-tiba suara tivinya berubah jadi suara perempuan yang gak jelas lagi ketawa ato nangis. Sontak Itachi dan Sasori berpelukan lagi ala teletubbies.

"Chi….suara apaan lagi tuh Chi," sekarang gilian Sasori yang parno.

"Yee, mana gua tau."

PET! Tivi pun mati.

"Lo yang matiin ya Chi?"

"Lo gak liat tangan gue sibuk buat pelukan?!"

"Lo begonya gak ketulungan YAH!? Gimana gue bisa liat kalo lampunya aja mati!" Sasori yang sebenernya sama begonya sweatdrop.

"Eh iya ya…" itachi menyadari keblo'onannya.

"Makanya jangan kebanyakan parno dong Chi…."….

"Udah deh, lo juga takut kan?!" Itachi yang gaktau suara siapa itu ngejawab dengan santainya.

"Ngapain harus takut? kan masih ada temen…." …..

"Chi…. Lo ngomong sama siapa sih?" Sasori yang baru ngeh dirinya gak ngobrol dengan Itachi jadi tambah merinding.

"Apaan sih Sas? Ya sama elo lah!"

"Lhoh….jadi daritadi gue gak dianggep nih….?" …..

GLEK! Sekali lagi…

Itachi noleh ke Sasori, Sasori noleh ke Itachi. Dan sebelum mereka sempet ngomong. Hape Sasori bunyi (ceilah)

_Tuhan tolong aku….ku tak dapat menahan rasa…_klik.

Ternyata dari Pein. Ganggu aja orang lagi main sinetron!

"Moshi-moshi," ucap Sasori.

"Eh Sasori…. gini gue baru inget tadi gue ninggal majalah bokep gue di mejanya Konan, lo tolong pindahin yah? Taroh dimana gitu kek yang penting jangan ketauan Konan ntar kalo udah pulang!" kata Pein sambil bisik-bisik.

"I..iya.. leader"

"Yaudah ya inget lhoh?! Kalo gak gue cium lo di depan Deidara!" ancam Pein (itu mah Pein nafsu)

"WTF! Ni orang pada kenapa sih!" Sasori sweatdrop denger anceman Pein yang hampir serupa tapi tak sama dengan anceman itachi. Tapi keburu udah ditutup.

"Sas? Tadi siapa yang ngomong?" Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh tadi si Pein," ….

"Bukan yang nelpon, tapi yang ngomong sama gue daritadi?!"

"Gue belom jawab Chi!" Sasori yang masih berpikir 'jangan-jangan Itachi sama Pein punya telepati' ngejawab Itachi dengan heran.

"Trus tadi siapa Sas?! UWAAAAAAAAAA!" Itachi mulai histeris.

"Ah yaudah lah gue mau nyari majalahnya si Pein dulu daripada gue dicium ciyuh!" Sasori pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih syok sendirian. Lalu dengan penerangan hapenya (kenapa gak dipake daritadi sih) dia pergi ke kamar Konan dan Pein. Sementara Itachi yang mencoba pingsan tapi gak berhasil-berhasil akhirnya malah pura-pura tidur (?).

Sampai di kamar Pein, Sasori malah nemuin majalah bokep di kasurnya Konan. "Parah nih ketua, pikunnya kumat lagi katanya tadi di meja?!" Sasori ngomong sendiri. Dengan segera dia mengambil majalah itu, dan tiba-tiba Sasori ngerasa tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang para readers!

'Gak mungkin Itachi nih' batin Sasori yang udah merinding disko. Mendadak hawanya dingin dan gelap(yaiyalah). Dengan hati-hati dia melepas tangan yang menyentuhnya. Dingin sekali kulitnya. Sasori jadi salting (?).

"Eh…a-ano… sa-saya mau ngambil, ma-majalah ketua dulu….saya pamit yaa…" secepat kilat Sasori langsung ngacir dari kamar Pein. Saking takutnya dia sampe lari-lari dan akhirnya tersandung.

"Wadoooow…. Apaan lagi nih?" pas diliat apa yang membuat Sasori tersandung ternyata ada yang megangin kakinya! Dan seketika si empunya tangan itu meringis ke arah Sasori.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" si sosok yang meringis ikutan tereak. Lalu mereka lari bersama-sama (?).

"UWAAAA….ampuuun jangan ngejar-ngejar gue dong.." Sasori yang lari di depan gak berani liat belakang.

"UWAAAA…. Masak sih ada yang ngejar? KYAAAAA!"

"Eh…. tunggu!" Sasori baru ngeh suara siapa itu.

"Lo Itachi kan?"

"Lo kira gue siapa HAH?!" protes Itachi sambil megangin jempol kakinya.

"Jadi lo tadi yang bikin gue jatoh?"

"Lo kira gak sakit apa?! Lo tu nginjek jempol gue!" seru Itachi.

"Yeeee….pantesan lo tadi cengar-cengir ke gue, gue kira hantu!"

"Gue gak cengar-cengir kok"…..

"Jelas-jelas lo tadi meringis sama gue!" Sasori ngotot.

"Sas…." Jawab Itachi ketakutan.

"Apaan?" balas Sasori yang daritadi gak terlalu jelas ngeliat sosok Itachi.

"Di belakang lo Sas…..UWAAAAAAA!" Itachi yang panik sendiri langsung ngaktifin Mangekyou Sharingan.

"UWAAA! Mata lo berdarah Chi!" tereak Sasori yang ternyata gak ngeh sama apa yang dilakuin sama Itachi.

"Itu belakang lo ada NENEK CHIYO!" tereak Itachi seenak udel sambil menatap lurus ke sosok di belakang Sasori. Dan sukses bikin nenek Chiyo yang ada di suna batuk-batuk keselek pasirnya Gaara.

"GYAAAAA!" karena panik Sasori angkat tangan, dan otomatis majalah Pein yang dibawa Sasori ngalangin penglihatannya Itachi ke nenek-nenek tadi.

WUUUUUUZZZZZ….. dan majalah Pein pun lenyap tak bersisa. Ternyata terbakar amaterasu.

"Gila lo Chi! Ngapain lo bakar majalah Pein!"

"Elo sih pake angkat tangan segala, lo kira ada polisi apa!?"

"Kan lo kata ada Nenek Chiyo, gue kira udah mau disunat aja gue…"

"Adoh… mampus dah gue nanti…." Sasori histeris membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya di kemudian hari(?)

Di tengah-tengah adu ribut mereka. Tiba-tiba mereka melihat sesosok bayangan yang lari-lari ke arah dapur. Si Itachi dengan semangat 45 nya langsung ngikutin tuh bayangan.

"Udah lah Sas, mending kita lenyapkan dulu deh setannya. Gue udah muak Sas!" Itachi malah nyemprot ke Sasori. Pertanyaanya kenapa Itachi harus muak sama tuh setan?.

"Kok elo jadi semangat gitu sih Chi?"

"Habisnya daritadi gue diketawain mulu sama tuh nenek. Dia kate gue sirkus apa bisa diketawain terus?!" Itachi menyatakan curhatnya. Oh ternyata saudara-saudara dikiranya Itachi, tuh setan ngetawain dia… Sasori pun cengo.

Tanpa banyak cincong, si Itachi langsung ngeluyur ke dapur diikuti Sasori. Eh ternyata, sosok tersebut malah mengacak-ngacak lemari makanan. Sontak si Itachi ambil sapu dan dipukulnya sosok tersebut.

"Lhoh, kok gak kerasa ya?" Itachi bingung sendiri. Pasalnya dia udah yakin mukul ke sosok tadi tepat sasaran, tapi lama-lama jadi kayak mukul angin rasanya.

"KYAAA…. Parah lo Chi! Lemarinya gak kebentuk lagi tuh!" tereak Sasori yang nyadar lemarinya udah rusak parah dipukulin Itachi. Lalu bersama-sama mereka mengkhayal tentang Kakuzu yang ngomel-ngomel dengan deathglarenya dan utang mereka yang segede gunung untuk mengganti biayanya. Mereka nelen ludah.

"Tuh kan…. Gue bilang ntu setan memuakkan!" sambil ngedumel gak jelas, Itachi ngeliat sosok yang tadi lari-lari di deket akuariumnya Kisame. Dengan sigap itachi langsung melakukan hal yang sama saperti tadi.

"Woy Chi! udah Chi jangan dipukulin!" cegah Sasori yang nyusulnya telat. Dan ternyata akuarium Kisame udah terlanjur hancur berkeping-keping.

"Upss…." Itachi cengo.

"ARGGGHH! Pokoknya elo yang tanggung semuanya!" Sasori yang kebakar emosi malah ikutan ngejar tuh setan sampe keliling-keliling markas. Dan entah dapet darimana tiba-tiba Sasori udah bawa sabitnya Hidan (bukannya dibawa Hidan ya?). Dan ternyata readers sekalian, sabit Hidan ketinggalan! (author lama-lama lebay nih).

* * *

"Gue capek Sas…. Tapi masih muak sama tu setan. Susah banget sih dimusnahin!" Setelah 3 jam berlalu untuk main kucing-kucingan sama si hantu, akhirnya mereka pun tepar dengan chakra yang mulai menipis gara-gara kebanyakan ngeluarin jutsu yang gak penting cuma buat ngejar-ngejar si hantu.

"Iya Chi…. gue malah ngantuk…." Kata Sasori sambil ngos-ngosan dan dengan mata yang tinggal 5 watt.

"Yaudah tidur dulu gih… nanti dilanjutin maennya" …..

"…."

"1….2….3…. TANGKEP SAS!" Sasori pun langsung ngeluarin benang chakranya sambil merem melek ke arah setan yang lagi lari menuju pintu depan. Si itachi cepet-cepet ngeluarin kantong Doraemon eh maksudnya karung beras buat nangkep tuh sosok.

"Woommyhh…. Apanhhh niiihhhh" si setan yang ketangkep tereak-tereak gak jelas.

"Akhirnya ketangkep juga lo!" lalu dengan evil laughnya Itachi (What the..!? seorang Uchiha?!) ngiket tangan sama kaki si setan. Setelah selesai, Sasori ngelepas karung yang nutupin kepala setan.

Dan...

"LE-LEADER!" Sasori tereak gelagapan.

"UAPAAAAH?! Jadi selama ini leader menteror kita?! Aku tak percaya leader setega itu pada kita hiks…"

Si Itachi yang lebay sukses mendapat deathglare dari Pein.

"Tapi Chi, kata lo tadi yang di belakang gue nenek-nenek?" Sasori mulai ngeh.

"Iya ya…." Mereka berdua langsung menjauh dari si Pein, gak peduli sama aura membunuh dari si ketua. Mereka bisik-bisik yang dengan blo'onnya ternyata didengar oleh Pein.

"Sas….lo percaya gak kalo yang daritadi nakut-nakutin kita itu leader?"

"Masak sih leader?" Sasori malah lupa sama pernyataannya tadi tentang nenek-nenek (kan gak mungkin Pein jadi nenek)

"Uhuk…." Si Pein batuk, niatnya sih mau nyindir. Sayangnya dua cowok yang lagi bisik-bisik budegnya kumat.

"Ohokkh...ohok…." Pein malah keselek pierchingnya sendiri.

"Eh leader….batuk yaa? Gue beliin k*nidin deh…" jawab Itachi yang mulai parno lagi.

"..."

"Eh bego! lepasin iketannya lah!" bisik Sasori. Jadi Itachi ngelepasin iketannya Pein.

"Rrrr..."

"Hmmmh…... JADI LO KIRA GUE HANTU APAAAH?" ups capslock author jebol.

Itachi dan Sasori langsung ciyut nyalinya. Gak ada yang jawab Pein. Mereka berdua cuma nunduk gak berani natap Pein dengan rinnegannya + deathglarenya.

"ARRRGGHHH…." Pein esmosi.

"SHINRA TENSEI!" WUUUZZZZ. Sasori dan Itachi pun mental sampe natap tembok.

Lalu si Pein mencoba meredam amarahnya karena inget bulan Ramadhan (ciyeeeeh).

"Sasori! di mana majalah gue?"

"Ano….itu leader…. Ilang dibakar amaterasu " Sasori yang setengah kaget jawab dengan polosnya, gaktau si Itachi udah merinding hebat.

"UAPAAAAAH?!" si Pein gak kalah kaget, pake kuah segala.

"..." ItaSaso merinding hebat.

"Gue udah susah-susah nyolong dari om Jirayya, udah susah-susah kabur dari misi cuma buat mastiin majalah gue selamet…. hiks" Si Pein malah nangis sesenggukan. ItaSaso cengo.

"Sabar ya Pein…."…..

"Iyah deh…." Pein gak nyadar ngomong sama cewek. ItaSaso parno lagi.

"Eh tunggu…. Siapa elo?" Pein baru ngeh. Tiba-tiba ItaSaso ngeliat tuh penampakan nenek lagi meluk Pein dari belakang. Alhasil mereka pingsan beneran gara-gara capek + ngantuk + ngeri (sama hantu dan Pein). Pein cengo ngeliatin anak buaya eh buahnya.

"Gue…. Tunangan elo…" …. Si Pein pun melihat sosok nenek-nenek yang cengar-cengir disampingnya dan pingsan. Jadilah mereka pingsan berjamaah.

* * *

Paginya, anggota Akatsuki yang lain baru pulang dari misinya. Dan alangkah kagetnya mereka melihat pemandangan markasnya yang mirip kelapa pecah eh kapal pecah maksudnya. Terutama Kakuzu, dia shock berat dan akhirnya mati suri.

"Apa-apaan nih?" tanya Konan yang udah siap-siap menghajar pelakunya.

"UWAAAAA….ikan-ikan guee!"

"KYAAAA…. Lempung gue un!"

"Pacar guee!"

"GYAAAAA…. Sajen gue bertebaran dimana-mana!?"

"Lolipop Tobi mana yah?"

Begitulah kira-kira teriakan histeris anggota akatsuki minus PeinItaSaso. Begitu liat calon korban penggebukan massal, para Akatsuki yang baru pulang dari misi langsung memberi masing-masing deathglare terbaiknya (kecuali Tobi). Dan selanjutnya terjadilah pembantaian massal yang tak bisa dibayangkan kekejamannya.

-THE END-

.

.

.

**Sekali lagi maaf kalo gak serem ya..apalagi lucu. Mungkin alurnya kecepetan ya? Hehe gomen…. Saya kan kyuubi eh maksudnya nyubi yang gaje.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic saia…**


End file.
